


Center Stage, A Single Spotlight

by ackermagg



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermagg/pseuds/ackermagg
Summary: Im Nayeon is truly, positively, completely, 100% certain that she--at this very moment--has encountered The Absolute One and Only Love of Her (Currently 17-Year-Old) Life and Her Very Reason for Existing in This World.





	Center Stage, A Single Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a line Sharpay Evans says in High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Four years of high school drama club has led me to this. I'm sure my directors are so proud. 
> 
> Theatre Term Glossary
> 
> matinee- A performance (or movie) that is done in the daytime. Matinee showings have lower ticket prices than night time showings.
> 
> performing arts center (PAC)- Basically an auditorium but fancier. 
> 
> running crew-A tech team whose main job is to move (run) the set (setting/scenery) pieces in-between scenes as quickly as possible. 
> 
> pit (AKA orchestra pit)- A small room underneath the stage where the musicians play, led by a conductor. In highschool musicals, the pit is typically comprised of a couple kids from band or orchestra. A professional pianist is often hired to do the piano accompaniment. 
> 
> chorus-(Typically) unnamed characters that sing accompaniment to the lead characters. Some chorus members may have a few lines of dialogue, or a special part in a song/dance. If needed, one actor can play multiple chorus parts--just not in the same scene. In larger musicals, majority of the cast are chorus members.
> 
> techies- Members on the technical crew. Almost everyone works backstage.  

Nayeon was five years old when she fell in love with the stage.  They first met during auditions for a high school play. Nayeon was in kindergarten at the time. It was a small role--a four-year-old daughter of the title character; the part was open to pretty much any elementary kid in the district. She got the role easily. Mostly because all the other kids had crippling stage fright. But it wasn't there that Nayeon fell in love with the stage. No, it wasn't love at first sight (or first audition). She didn't know she was in love with the stage until it was opening night. Right there, under the warm spotlight, reciting dialogue she spent hours memorizing (two lines; so simple she could read them by herself), skipping up and down in a costume that was by this point a second skin, the laughs and coos from the audience at her cuteness--it ignited something within her. And she never looked back. The stage is, and always will be, Nayeon's first love. 

Nayeon is now a more seasoned performer at seventeen. The stage and her are still together. She hates closing bows the most because they mean she's reached the end. But there's something magical about the curtain opening one last time as she walks onto stage, proud and exhausted, and takes a bow as the audience applauds just for her. It's like a spell is simultaneously cast and broken in that one moment. 

This time, it was different. Nayeon was the lead actress in the Winter Musical, her first lead role, and as a _junior_ to top it all off. And since this was the very last performance for the winter season, she's more sentimental than usual. After today, Nayeon's life will go back to the mundane shuffle of standardized tests and college applications. And even with auditions for the Spring Play being in two months, Nayeon knows roles are never guaranteed. So, she's taking every possible opportunity to enjoy being on stage. 

Nayeon and Park Jinyoung (a senior, and the male lead) walk from opposite wings, join hands once they met in the middle, and walk to front and center stage together. The audience gives them a standing ovation. Nayeon likes to think it was out of enjoyment rather than group mentality. Nayeon steps aside for Jinyoung's personal bows and takes the small opportunity to look out into the audience. There was a surprisingly good turnout, considering that this was a Sunday matinee. 

But a mysterious something makes her pause. 

A stranger. A girl, to be exact. Oh shit. A pretty girl to be even more exact. With big round eyes and a wide smile. In the very first row, front and center. Her arms full of flower bouquets (yellow roses, they suit her for some reason) but still managing to clap along. (Is one of those bouquets for her? Nayeon secretly hopes so. But then again, Nayeon's never seen her before. _Why_  hasn't she seen this girl before?) 

Nayeon's always been an unapologetic romantic sap--growing up on a ~~n~~ ~~imbalanced~~  hearty diet of Old Hollywood musicals, cheesy romcoms, and Disney flicks will do that to you. And she's got a flair for the dramatic and a tendency to over-exaggerate; even before she got into theatre. (This should be surprising to absolutely no one).    

So, it would make sense for Im Nayeon to be truly, positively, completely, 100% certain that she--at this very moment--has encountered The Absolute One and Only Love of Her (Currently 17-Year-Old) Life and Her Very Reason for Existing in This World. 

She stares at the Girl for a full five seconds like a total dumbass before finally waving at Her. (Might as well, right?) The Girl notices and smiles at her. And even gives her a tiny wave(!) back. Nayeon was so enraptured by this that she almost misses the cue for her personal bows. She fumbles with her dress and bends at the waist. A genuine bunny grin forms on her face as she joins hands with her actors for one final bow. But she can't look away from this Mystery Girl. The spell of the performance has lifted, but a new one has been cast in its place.

Nayeon is now in the Performing Arts Center lobby.  She learns that it's quite difficult to talk to one's Future Wife when you're the principal actress and just wrapped up the last musical production for the winter season only minutes before. Why is it difficult? Because everyone wants to congratulate you. Honestly, what a problem to have. Normally, Nayeon would be absolutely _thriving_  on the attention and praise. Right now she should be in a frenzy: taking photos, signing autographs for the kids, hugging and kissing everyone in sight; buzzing with the post-performance high she loves so much. But tonight, these are all just petty distractions. She's a woman on a mission, dammit. 

Thankfully, she discovers that the Girl of Her Dreams is still here. All bundled up in her peacoat and scarf, leaning against the wall and staring down at the bouquets in her hands--looking like she belongs on a movie poster. The charming and likable female lead in a quirky romantic comedy. But better and more interesting and more developed as a character and a person. Even though Nayeon doesn't know anything about her, personality or interests, besides the fact that she supports and appreciates the dramatic arts. What a cultured woman. 

Just as Nayeon was wondering who did this Angel watch the performance for, some dwarf bounds up to Her and joking shoves Her aside. She looks vaguely familiar. Nayeon at least remembers that she's a freshman (a fetus). She's seen the kid backstage moving sets with the rest of the running crew. And then another girl appears in a plain black dress (a pit musician, Nayeon muses), and the Girl pulls her in for a hug. Nayeon thinks that this pit girl might be a girlfriend. She's definitely pretty enough, with the way she blushes after being handed a bouquet, and somehow makes that frumpy hand-me-down school-issued orchestra dress look stylish. But there's still a few inches of space between the two that suggests close friends only. (So, Nayeon still has a chance). 

Oh yeah, it's not like Nayeon's just been by herself watching this Girl like an absolute freak. She's better than that. She's been watching this Girl like a _slightly-less than absolute_  freak while standing next to Kim Jisoo--her best friend and one of the secondary leads. Jisoo's chattering in her ear but Nayeon isn't listening--Jisoo's probably just listing off possible restaurants to visit once they finish packing up. But just as she's going to ask Jisoo what's the name of her One True Love (Jisoo somehow knows everyone at this school), her internal monologue is _rudely_ interrupted by a--

''PARK JIHYO!''

The shout was loud, but not enough to overpower the din in the PAC. The source of the noise is revealed in the form of yet another freshman-fetus-dwarf,--but this one is a chorus member: Kim...something; Nayeon and her don't have any scenes together--sprinting over and tackling the Girl in a hug. And the deep rumbling laugh that erupts from ~~the Girl's~~ Park Jihyo's mouth is the most heavenly sound Nayeon's certain she's ever heard. (And this is coming from Nayeon, who is IU's most loyal bitch and a die-hard uaena until the day she dies 'til death does her apart). God, Nayeon wants to make Jihyo laugh like that one day.  

But unfortunately, that day isn't today. Nayeon has other things to attend to. She needs to unhook her mic and turn it into the soundbooth. Her costume is beginning to feel like a fabric prison. She can practically _hear_ every pore on her face begging to be freed from her caked-on stage make-up. She looks around and sighs. Her fellow actor is nowhere to be found. She'll just have to ask Jisoo about Jihyo some other time, and maybe her Instagram or Twitter to stalk. Jisoo's definitely gonna ask why Nayeon suddenly wants to know everything about this girl. And Nayeon's pretty sure that, '' _I saw her at our Sunday Matinee and I'm basically in love'_ _'_ won't be a sufficient excuse. 

Whatever. Nayeon begins to make her way back to the dressing room, but is stopped by a tap on her shoulder. She turns around.

It's Park Jihyo. Holding a yellow rose.  

Nayeon almost screams. Out of disbelief, or fear, or happiness, she has no clue. But she immediately plasters on her 'actress smile' that she hopes comes off as approachable rather than desperate or fake. (Or worse of all, ugly). 

''Hi, great show tonight! I loved your solo at the end of Act 1,'' Jihyo beams. Her voice is deep and warm like a mug of hot chocolate. She has a commanding but welcoming presence, even though Nayeon's a couple inches taller than Jihyo. Though that might have to be because of Nayeon's character shoes. Nayeon secretly hopes that Jihyo's actually shorter than her though, that'd be so cute. And fuck, Jihyo's eyes are even more beautiful up close. 

Oh, right--Jihyo's waiting for Nayeon to say something back. 

''Thanks! Oh! And th-thanks for coming!'' Nayeon almost curses at how shrill her voice sounds right now. ''I'm glad you enjoyed the performance.'' 

Jihyo just laughs, probably out of pity for how pathetic Nayeon sounds. It doesn't sound as lovely as the one that chorus girl caused. But Nayeon will take what she can get.

''It's nothing, I have a lot of friends involved in the production anyway.'' If Nayeon was in her right mind, she would've asked the names of these friends so she could corner them later for important information about Jihyo. Like if she's gay. Or has a girlfriend. If she  _wants_  a girlfriend. And if so, what kind of girls does Jihyo like? (Nayeon works best with character notes).  

''Oh, that's cool.'' Nayeon wants to smack herself in the face. With all of her improv training, Nayeon sure is useless when it comes to making small talk with pretty girls. 

''It's Nayeon, right?'' Nayeon nods so fast that she feels like she's playing the role of a bobblehead. Jihyo laughs again. What a forgiving angel. ''I'm Jihyo.'' The yellow rose is held out to her. ( _I know who you are!_ Nayeon immediately thinks but thankfully doesn't say out loud). ''Here! As thanks for being so talented,'' Jihyo grins. 

Nayeon pretty much snatches it out of Jihyo's grasp and squeaks out a ''thanks'' as she fixes her hair and prays her cheeks aren't as flushed as she feels. But then Jihyo  _winks_ (!!!) at Nayeon . And Nayeon is absolutely _devastated_ and thinks she's about to die. 

The lobby isn't empty by any means. Other actors and techies are still milling about, with identical flowers tucked into hands and pockets. Maybe one of Jihyo's friends didn't want to accept a bouquet and Jihyo didn't want it to go to waste. But Nayeon doesn't know any of this is happening, because she's too busy being captivated by Jihyo's gorgeous smile. 

''Anyway, congrats again for putting on such a good show! Looking forward to your next one! Have a good night!'' Jihyo gives a friendly wave and turns to head out the lobby doors into the parking lot, her boots clicking against the tiles.

Nayeon doesn't utter out a reply. No 'thanks, you too' or 'likewise,' or anything normal. Her heart has taken up residence in her throat and is holding her words captive. Nayeon watches Jihyo fish her car keys out of her coat pocket, not giving Nayeon a second glance ( _why would she, she doesn't even know you_ ) as she disappears behind the main doors. 

Nayeon stares at the yellow rose in her hand. Suddenly, all the lavish bouquets she's ever received in her life seem worthless in comparison. She finally turns to go back to the dressing room, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. And clutches the yellow rose in her fist as if it were an Oscar. (Or an Emmy, or a Grammy, or a Tony. She isn't picky).

Nayeon's always loved the stage. More than anything. But now, she thinks she loves something even more. Someone with eyes brighter than a center spotlight and a smile whiter than polished piano keys. 

Park Jihyo's girlfriend is the role Im Nayeon was born to play. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to mention the musical Nayeon is in, or the character she's playing because I think the references would have too distracting from the actual story. Me being NaHyo trash, a former-theatre kid, and a proud fan of High School Musical, this is the oneshot of my dreams. Jihyo needs to have larger roles in fanfics, and more girls need to be having gay panics over Jihyo in said fanfics. 
> 
> I literally could've just written the description as: High School Musical AU with Nayeon as Sharpay Evans if Sharpay was an annoying panicked gay.
> 
> My main account is on AsianFanfic, also under ackermagg. I post everything there first and upload them to here later.


End file.
